


Quem um dia foi

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Trespasser DLC
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As consequências da perda da Inquisição, da anchor, e do seu braço.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quem um dia foi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who she once were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151351) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Ela se sentia como uma sombra de quem era. Ela não podia mais ser a Inquisidora. Isso era claro, e não só porque a Inquisição provavelmente não sobreviveria, mas porque ela tinha perdido o que a tornava especial. Contudo, também não podia voltar para sua vida anterior junto com os Dalish, porque de que uso seria uma caçadora que não podia atirar com um arco? Ela não era uma arqueira, não era a Inquisidora, não podia lutar, não podia mais nem caçar.

Tudo parecia tão tolo agora, mas ela estava verdadeiramente feliz quando tudo isso começou. Ela e Sera tinham acabado de se casar, e seus amigos estavam reunidos depois de tanto tempo separados. Agora, ela nem conseguia aguentar ficar perto de ninguém. Sera não deixava seu lado, mas ela ainda se sentia sozinha. Eles não entendiam, como poderiam? Como poderiam saber que sentia a falta da anchor mais do que do braço? De certa forma, era um alívio, mas agora se sentia perdida. Não sabia qual era o seu lugar no mundo.

Ela queria partir, só queria partir. Pegar somente tanto quanto pudesse confortavelmente carregar consigo, e deixar Sera guiar o seu caminho, sem lhe dizer para onde estavam indo. Só queria partir sem ter um plano. Depois de tanto tempo no centro de eventos importantes, tudo o que ela queria era deixar tudo para trás. Ela já não era quem um dia foi, e quem ela era agora era alguém que queria finalmente ter um pouco de paz.


End file.
